Simplify the following expression. $ 7 \times 3 + 8 \times \dfrac{ 5 }{ 1 } $
Solution: $ = 7 \times 3 + 8 \times 5 $ $ = 21 + 8 \times 5 $ $ = 21 + 40 $ $ = 61 $